Eternal Dreams...
by Jesssica
Summary: The aftermath Of FFX. Will Yuna ever See Tidus again? Has Lulu fallen for Wakka? Will it be an Eternal Calm?... Contains Spoilers, You have been warned.


The Aftermath.brBr  
  
b(SPOLIER)/bbr  
Tidus looked down at his hands and they faded, Yuna stared in disbelief.  
"Yuna, I have to go." Tidus whimpered.  
Yuna shook her head, "No!" She couldnt believe this was happening,  
"I have to. Goodbye" Tidus turned and walked to the middle of the platform, Everybody stared.  
"YUNA!" Kimahri shouted.  
Yuna ran to Tidus, Tidus held out his hands to catch her in his arms, but Yuna fell straight through him.  
She crashed towards the platform, She lay on the platform, trying so hard not to cry.   
Yuna pushed herself to get up and staring into the distance, she cried, "I love you."  
Tidus stared at the back of Yuna and slowly walked up behind her, he gently put his arms around her, she could see it, but the feeling was nothing but air.   
After a few moments Tidus stepped through Yuna, and ran diving off the edge of the platform.  
  
The whistle ran loud and clear through the air, Yuna stood whistling on the dock, hoping Tidus would hear and come running - Just like he said he would.  
"Yuna.. Its time" Lulu walked up the dock reminding Yuna.  
Yuna looked out at the sea and turned and followed Lulu.  
  
Yuna stood infront of the big crowd, and told everybody it was going to be alright.   
"Everybody here today, Everybody has lost somebody precious, homes, family or....friends. Now that Sin is finally defeated we can work together to try and rebuild them homes that we have lost, although it may take a while, we have a long time. ""But one more thing... The family and friends that we have lost....or the dreams that have faded.......Never forget them..."brbr  
  
b(After the Credits)/bbr  
Tidus curled up in a ball in the sea, wakes up, studying himself, he realises hes alive. He swims towards the top of the ocean.brbr  
  
iBWhat happens after - My Story./b/i  
  
Everyday Yuna would stand on the dock and whistle for Tidus. Sometimes, all day. Lulu and Wakka would have to come and fetch her saying she should get some rest.   
Yuna Never gave up hope. She stood and whistled, and whistled, and whistled. Yuna wanted Tidus to be with her again, Yuna wanted to see him one more time, Yuna wanted to know he loved her too.   
Tidus was swimming around the sea, trying to figure out where he was, when he heard a faint whistle. Tidus wondered what this noise was and swam towards the noise.  
  
"Hey yunie, you should come and have some supper, ya'know?" Rikku walked towards Yuna.  
"No. No, Im not hungry."  
"Oh, Okay then Yunie, dont stay out here too long." Rikku turned and walked back down the bridge.  
Yuna whistled louder, She even shouted his name, "Tidus.. Tidus, If you can hear me. Please come.."  
  
Tidus swam towards the noise, and then the whistle stopped for about a minute. Then the whistling noise became louder, and he reconised it from being the blitzball cheer. The noise stopped, and then he heard shouting, "Tidus...Tidus, If you can hear me...."   
"ITS YUNA!" he shouted inside his brain.  
He swam as fast as he could towards the noise, Towards...Yuna.  
  
Yuna knew she should call it a day but she couldnt. What if.. What if he was alive? What if he had heard her? Yuna stood on the dock whistling as a beautiful sunset covered Bevelle. She looked up at the stars and the moon, when she saw a shooting star.  
"I wish.. I wish... I wish Tidus will come to me!" She shouted through the silent air.  
She whistled for longer hoping Tidus was out there, Swimming to her.  
  
Tidus got closer to Bevelle and saw a shadow - Yuna. Standing on the dock, he couldnt believe was seeing her again, he had to get closer, to see her pretty face once more.  
  
In the distance Yuna saw something, Something swimming towards her. Not only did she stop whistling, she walked backwards in shock.  
She gasped and whispered "Tidus?"  
Two firm hands pulled onto the edge of the dock and Tidus pulled himself onto the dock, and stood up straight staring at Yuna.  
Silent minutes passed, and they gazed into eachothers eyes, both wondering if Tidus was actually there.   
Yuna broke the silence by running down the dock and into Tidus' arms.   
Yuna thought to herself, "Im actually holding him.. Im actually touching him...I dont want this to end"...  
  
They stood embraced for what seemed like forever, never wanting to let go of eachother.   
Breaking the silence, Tidus whispered into Yuna's ear, "I love you."  
Yuna pulled apart, and Tidus wiped the tear of happiness from under her eyes, and in return, she whispered, "I love you too..."  
Tidus then leant forward and kissed Yuna, ever so gently.  
  
Yuna Cried, Tidus Cried.  
Yuna demanded, "Never leave me again.. Not ever... Okay?"  
Tidus replied, "I never did leave you. Ill always be with you, In memory."  
"Promise me! Promise me you'll never leave me again!"  
"I....I promise. Ill never leave you. I never did"  
Tidus took Yunas hand, and they sat in silence on the dock watching the Sunset.   
After minutes of silence Tidus looked at the stars, then looked into Yunas eyes.  
"Yuna.. Yuna....... Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" She cried throwing her arms around him and they hugged.  
  
Belts and chains clanked together, as Lulu stood at the bottom of the dock.   
"Yuna! You better come get some rest. Theres always tomorrow."  
But to Lulu's suprise Two figures stood up and walked towards her hand in hand.  
"Tidus!" she cried, shocked.  
"Thats me!"   
  
Wedding bells rung and Tidus and Yuna stood together infront of everybody.   
"You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the vicar called.  
Tidus and Yuna kissed and embraced, as Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri and everybody in Bevelle cheered.brBr  
  
Written By Jess 


End file.
